


而上帝降下洪水

by deadpigeons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 这个冬天就此睁开眼睛。
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	而上帝降下洪水

他离开赛门，使他像一组落叶从掌心滑下来，先是手臂，再是肩膀，最终他离开他身体上的每一部分。各自为政，他的眼睛和他颤抖的手指，赛门说：“你离开我吧。”

他们同时等待一个终结，这个终结在于他们有了自由意志，比人类更人类后，是否愿意为了解放和和平牺牲个人的自由意志。孟德斯鸠说每个人都是一个国家，国家权利不可置于个人之上。但仿生人还在为了这个国家的诞生苟活，阿芙乐尔号等待鸣笛。赛门可以为了耶利哥死去。

他闭上眼等待终结，像一颗星等待归位，他要重新回到黑暗里，回到无法避免的死亡中去。马库斯说：“我不会为了任何原因伤害我的同志。你在这里等我回来。”

马库斯对善解人意并非完全在行，更彻底地来讲，是赛门首先选择了善解人意。他从不觉得他能真正意义上得到救赎，无法拯救变得可以理解。他接受，把盘子里的食物残渣洗掉，布置桌面，再一次。他习惯于被奴役，想象不出拥有自由后的生活。他被推搡着，同伴的血溅在脸上。他们说：“前进。”

你醒来了，前进，不要挡在这里。

破坏，涂鸦，在钢索上行走。

他想家政机器人的救赎是不要醒来。

他在天台上，钛在空气里挥发，坏兆头，下坡路。让不足够有能力的拥有自由意志的过早地被解放，过早地在黑暗里度日，过早地怀抱着渴求生的意志死亡，他悲情在无力自我拯救。

他想，那就让他们的罪都加在我身上吧。

诺丝告诉马库斯他得为了革命放弃赛门，这是他自己选择的道路，他的自由意志无数个短暂自由中破败死去的必然结局。这个结局在折磨中推延地足够长久，仿佛可以为了自由意志忍受了。赛门把整个人融在耶利哥里，孤独的灵魂有了归属，它的自由就此被剥夺。

马库斯照旧在黑夜里举着火把，把我需要说成你想要，你想要自由，你想要选择，你想要平等。他站在模控生命门市的柜台上，站在史特拉福大厦里，站在仿生人接受人类赋予生命的雕像边。

他是钢筋铁骨的冷漠上一层温顺和软的皮，是暴动的圣人里不足够的人性。他可以提他的梦想，整个族群的梦想了。他蒙昧的童年期过去了。卡尔在他的记忆里变得模糊又缠绵。他成人了，不再能够婴儿般光裸着哭泣了，那些过去的脆弱就又是画布上交握过的手。

他们要开始为了革命流血牺牲了。

他们刚开始想着为了同伴要抢来足够的零部件和蓝血，接着他们去史特拉福大厦，然后他们在国会大厦的公园涂鸦，解放仿生人。

巨人的胃口，肺，肝脏，巨人倒在地上。

在此之前他们的死亡只是死亡，是消极抵抗，是无力者的喉音，而面对革命而生出的威胁和死亡，由此而出现的流血牺牲，赛门想：“竟然是由我开始。”由我开始真正地抵抗了。它在那一瞬间转换了性质，幼狮咬断了第一只鹿的脖颈。

在斗争开始前他们不具备名姓，死后才能成为英雄。

马库斯在刀山火海走过一遭，自此早早明白剥落的真相。他以往的生活是偶然而非惯常，卡尔对他说：“我终有一日会无法保护你。”这是一道薄薄的脐带，是覆巢下的完卵，是站立在桌面上的熟鸡蛋，是一人之力构筑的象牙塔。他对马库斯的启蒙，将他当做人来爱，但觉醒是一道惊天闪雷，是阿喀琉斯之踵。他全身浸在冥河里，浸在爱与理解里，可终有一天会有一支箭穿过盔甲抵达他的后脚跟。卡尔预知到他终将走向的那条路，像梅林预知到亚瑟终究会对莫德雷德亮出喉咙，他的儿子终将毁灭他。

赛门在昏暗的大厅等待，整个大厅流动冰冷的暗涌。诺拉把球来来回回地弹来弹去，它留下的轨迹变得重合。他们费尽千辛万苦地苟活着，找到根据地，等待，漫长的等待，等待死亡降临。他们出于人的意志出生，出于自己的意志死去。直到马库斯从地上站起来，直到他们每个人被散射的光捕捉，在马库斯的瞳孔上留下影像。他意识到自由不是拥有死的权利，而是拥有为了什么而死的权利。

马库斯凑近他们，眼里流动岩浆，他略微扬起下颌，寻找高地。他身上湿淋淋地冒出蒸发的钛。

他的身上有被奴役过的痕迹，有被爱过的，体贴过，理解过的痕迹。赛门记不清他为了什么而离开，来到耶利哥，像无数教徒精确地在任何方向分辨出麦加的位置。但他明白他得为了他的信仰死去。他用不着理解它。人因信仰而理解，而非因理解而信仰。

他在马库斯身上看到神迹，看到摩西柱起拐杖后的一整片割裂的红海。他看到历史的潮流推搡着人，全部的人类，全部的仿生人，斗争一旦开始就必须流血牺牲，不完全的解放是人类中心主义者的狂妄。他们这样摇摇晃晃地前行，越走越快，越走越快。

他被留下来。

人类的真实就是无法醒来，无法从一个梦逃向另一个梦，无法安稳地在梦里生存。他们总是在现实和梦的夹缝里。所有问题都在这个灰色地带得到和解。他们和过去和解，和仿生人和解，和权利和解，和欲望和解。他们要肯定仿生人也有未来，要肯定这样斗争的必然性，要肯定创造生命的沉重代价。

广播里放：“太沉重了。我们最终要接受的不是个人的死亡和痛苦。我们会被取代，整个物种流离失所。”

这个冬天就此睁开眼睛。


End file.
